The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for producing insight information from tables using natural language processing.
Documents include information in many forms. For example, textual information arranged as sentences and paragraphs convey information in a narrative form. However, some types of information are presented in a tabular organization. For example, a document can include tables for presenting financial information, organizational information, and more generally, any data items that are related to one another through some relationship.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming a given content into a human-usable language or form. For example, NLP can accept a document whose content is in a computer-specific language or form, and produce a document whose corresponding content is in a human-readable form. NLP mechanisms typically have difficulty in handling tables within textual content.